Medallion Of The Seas
by Harlequin1
Summary: HEY! I'm back with.....another AU!! This time it's a pirate AU!! Adventure on the seas with a little bit of 2+H and 1+R romance. ANOTHER CHAPTER ADDED!!Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own this story line.

  
  


A/N: Hey! New story! YAY! Oh, by the way, Intrigued By Innocence CH.6 will be posted tomorrow! YAY again! I made it longer too! Anyway, this is something new! A pirate AU adventure fic! I guess you can tell that I like to do AU's, huh? This is a story of Captain Duo, his competitive relationship with Hilde, and his taking of an important possession of Milliardo's. This fic also has a little bit of romance between 2+H and 1+R! Can't give too much away! So on with the fic!!

  
  
  
  


Medallion of the Seas

  
  


**Prologue**

  
  


" Land! Captain Duo, we're home!"

  
  


Captain Maxwell, or rather called Duo, looked onward to the Isle of Esperia with a grin. It was indeed good to be home. 

  
  


" Solo."

  
  


" Yes Duo?"

  
  


" Dock the El Diablo at Cerulean Harbor, looks like our men can't wait to visit their home."

  
  


" Yes Captain!"

  
  


Duo watched his dear friend leave quickly to dock the ship, still wearing his grin. Turning back to the direction of Esperia, his senses were filled with the smell of exotic spices and the sight of the neighboring ships. Of course, no other ship was better than his own El Diablo. Ha! These other ships were useless and nothing compared to his. None of these ships...

  
  


" Hey Duo...."

  
  


The Captain felt a tap on his shoulder and a mischievous idea came to mind. Within a second, Duo grabbed his sword hanging from his waist, pulled it out, and before Solo even blinked, thrust it so it was centimeters from his friend's neck.

  
  


The reaction from Solo was nothing but a dull stare. A dull stare that did not entertain Duo. Unsatisfied, Captain Duo slowly brought down his sword. Damn. He used to be able to scare Solo any time he wanted, he guessed Solo had finally gotten used to his tricks.

  
  


"Aaaaa, Solo! Can't you at least PRETEND to be scared?"

  
  


Another dull stare.

  
  


" Fine! No more tricks! So what was it you wanted to ask?"

  
  


Solo let out a little smirk. Duo will always and forever be Duo. What a strange Captain. Duo was always so...so...nice, but a fierce sword fighter. His skills were miraculous! And his will and determination to find treasure stayed with him, even when it took months to find it. Well, this time they didn't come home empty handed. They brought a hull filled with gold and jewels, surely enough to last them awhile. Well, last enough till Duo once again wants to look for treasure. 

  
  


" Duo, isn't that...."

  
  


" Isn't that what?"

  
  


" Isn't that the Renacimiento**?"**

****

****Duo's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to the front of the ship. There before him was a massive ruby red ship withtheword Renacimiento imprinted on it in gold. Soft laughter erupted among the crew as they all stared at Duo's jaw drop. Everyone knew that their was sure to be a bet by the end of the day between the captain of Renacimiento and their own. Duo still stared on, despite the laughter, to the ship. Slowly, a smirk began to tug on his lips as he said the captain's name. 

  
  


" Hilde. Once again, I shall beat you at the next bet. What shall be the reward this time?"****

* * * * * * * * 

  
  


A/N: Hey! How did ya like it? By the way, Renacimiento is spanish for revival (I think), and El Diablo is spanish for The Devil (perfect for Duo, ne?).The best way to tell me is through a review, so send them all in! Thanx! And no, the whole story isn't about a bet. There is a lot more to this story than that, plus Heero, Hilde, and Milliardo will be introduced in the next chapter. See ya till then!

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. But I do own this storyline.

  
  


A/N: Hey! I got this chapter out fast! Thanx to those who reviewed! This chapter introduces Milliardo, Hilde and Dorothy. Nothing really happens in this chapter, but believe me, a LOT of stuff is going to happen throughout the story! I threw in a tinsy bit of comedy, though with my comedy skills, you probably won't notice ^_^; On with the fic!!

  
  


Medallion Of The Seas

  
  


Chapter 1

  
  


" It's great to be home crew! Rum for everyone!"

The crew of El Diablo cheered, filling the Salty Flounder bar with an ecstatic energy. Mugs after mugs were slammed onto the crew's occupied tables by slinky waitresses. One by one they were filled to the brim with the thick drink. The women in the bar sat and watched with an amazed awe as Duo told stories of the sea. It seemed that wherever he went, he always got attention from the ladies. Not that attention was a bad thing....

  
  


" Ladies! Ladies! That was not the only time me and my crew were in danger! Why, me and Solo took on....a....a sea serpent with our bare hands!"

  
  


Solo raised an eyebrow as Duo avoided his eyes. 

  
  


" We did?"

  
  


Duo smiled crookedly as a waitress filled his mug with more rum. The Captain swiftly took the mug, brought it to his lips, and took a good swig before putting it back down to the table. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  


" What the hell is with the racket over there?"

  
  


Milliardo glanced in Dorothy's direction. She had an annoyed look plastered on her face and she was staring at the other table, which looked to be occupied by a ship's crew. 

  
  


" Don't be concerned with them. We should be focusing our attention on this..."

  
  


The man with the long platinum mane pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, old and partly burnt. Glancing around quickly, he handed it to the blonde named Dorothy. She quickly took on a delighted expression as she held the object, turning it over in her hands, studying it. 

  
  


" Where did you get this? HOW did you get this?"

  
  


The man brushed the bangs dancing in front of his eyes back, he seemed to be in deep thought. Dorothy stared at him, than back at the paper in her hands. 

  
  


" ....I'm going to go check on Relena, you stay here and keep this safe till I come back."

  
  


Noticing he didn't answer her question, the blonde decided that it was best not to push Milliardo for information. He was not one who's actions must be question. 

  
  


Dorothy watched him leave, than fixated her grey eyes back to folded paper she held. It was so tempting to take it and just run away, but she couldn't do that to Milliardo. She had been his advisor and friend for too long. Friends? They never really established themselves as friends, but they certainly trusted each other. Friends trust each other...

  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  


" Then I said ' That's not a parrot! That's your reflection!'"

  
  


Laughter erupted in the Salty Flounder, followed by the clanks of glass mugs. Solo sunk down into his seat. Why did he come to places like this with the crew? All they do is get drunk and tell jokes. He should have stayed on board the ship. But his ears soon perked up as one of the crew members caught Duo's attention.

  
  


" Hey Duo, what about you and Hilde? You two going to have another bet? The last one we won, but she seemed awfully angry...think she'll challenge ya again?"

  
  


Duo gulped as everyone's attention was turned toward the captain. It was a great deal of pressure to win bets between him and Hilde. Not just to win to mock Hilde, but to win for his crew. They all looked at him as the best, so he must prove he is the best by winning...even though Hilde was better than him at finding treasure. How he hated admitting that...

  
  


" Well...um...Of course I'll win if the wench challenges me again! Though, she may not want to feel the mighty wrath of Duo and El Diablo again after that last bet."

  
  


" Well mighty Captain Duo Maxwell, looks like this wench WILL challenge ya to yet another bet."

  
  


A hush went throughout the tables as Duo looked to the left to find a smirking Hilde staring back at him. Another gulp. The captain of El Diablo took in the sight of the girl, who was dressed in high boots, and the usual wear for girl pirates, though a cloth was tied loosely around her waste, holding her rapier.

Solo took on a look of amusement as the girl took a seat next to the now stunned Duo. It was fun to see his friend squirm.

  
  


" I...I...I..."

  
  


" Is that a yes or a no?"

  
  


Duo came out of his daze quickly, and once again took on a look of arrogance and confidence. Smirking back, he stared intimidatingly into Hilde's eyes. He lowered his voice into a husky whisper.

  
  


" That's a yes. Name the bet."

  
  


Hilde smirked playfully. Slowly, she brought her face closer to Duo's, closer till he could feel her breath tickling him. She also brought her voice to a deep whisper.

  
  


" Who ever can find the legendary treasure of Caldiona first. You choose the reward."

  
  


Duo's eyes widened for the second or third time that day. Taking a deep breath, he inched a little closer to Captain Hilde of the Renacimiento.

  
  


*Slap*

  
  


The El Diablo Captain smiled as he rubbed the print of Hilde's hand on his cheek. Hilde stood up from the seat next to him, satisfied. Duo's crew laughed again, this time the hardest they have ever laughed. Hilde returned the smile, more confidently than Duo's. They certainly were strange acquaintances. They always had a competitive nature about them, and they liked to fool and joke around with each. Everyone knew they had a hate love relationship, they were like fighting siblings. Though at times, it seemed that Duo was acting.....too friendly towards her, though Hilde was oblivious to it. It was all a game to her, a game of who was the best among the seas. 

  
  


" Nice to see ya again Hilde!"

  
  


" Same to you Duo. Nice to be in your home again?"

  
  


" Yep, what can I say? I belong here."

  
  


" You do know that I shall win this bet."

  
  


" Ha! Not if I beat you to the treasure first, that is!"

  
  


" So, macho-sea-serpent-killing-captain, what's the reward?"

  
  


Duo Maxwell took another swig of his rum, thinking carefully. Hilde watched him impatiently, with arms crossed.

  
  


" How 'bout winner takes the loser's ship?"

  
  


Maxwell could have sworn he saw Hilde take a look of worry, possibly doubt, but he waved it away as an illusion. Hilde...doubt! It's practically impossible for her to doubt a bet. Impossible.

  
  


"....Deal."

  
  


And so they shook on it. Hilde decided she would like to take a rest at the inn before they set sail again, so she bid a goodbye to the crew of El Diablo, and it's captain, before leaving the now almost empty bar.

  
  


Duo watched her leave before scanning what was left of the Salty Flounder. Only a few of his crew and a blonde was left in the bar, but the blonde was what really caught Duo's attention. She seemed utterly fascinated and focused on the paper she delicately held in her hands. Now Duo, being a ladies man, decided that he should go talk to this lonely blonde. 

  
  


So the Captain of El Diablo flipped his braid behind his back, put on the most charming smile of his, and made his way to the other table. 

  
  


" Hey!"

  
  


Dorothy looked up from the paper in her hands, startled. Quickly, she placed the paper down as Duo took a seat next to her.

  
  


" I don't talk to strangers."

  
  


" My name's Duo, what's yours?"

  
  


" .....Dorothy."

  
  


" So Dorothy, now that we know each other, can I talk to you?"

  
  


An annoyed sigh escaped the blonde's lips. 

  
  


"No."

  
  


Duo went on talking as if the girl didn't even say anything. Once again, he grasped a cool glass mug and drank down some more rum. 

  
  


" I'm the Captain of El Diablo. Ever heard of it?"

  
  


Dorothy didn't answer.

  
  


" Of course you have!"

  
  


" What part of no do you not understand?"

  
  


" I have sailed the 8 seas! Seen wonderous creatures! Found buried treasure!"

  
  


" 7."

" Excuse me?"

  
  


" There are 7 seas."

  
  


"......that's what I said...."

  
  


" Ugh!" 

  
  


Dorothy gave up. This guy will never leave her alone. Gently, she banged her head on the table repeatedly, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

  
  


Unbeknownst to her, Duo had found something more interesting. The paper on the table. Curiosity filled the Captain's mind as he quietly picked up the paper. Carefully, hoping not to attract Dorothy's attention, he unfolded the object in his hands. What was inside was what he least expected. It was a map! More specifically, a treasure map! Now what would a not too friendly blonde be doing with a map? Well, she probably doesn't even know what it is. She probably picked it up somewhere, found it. Duo needs this more than her. Come to think of it, he came to the conclusion that she didn't need it at all. So there's no harm, in his mind, in taking it...

  
  


Duo folded the paper, and slipped it inconspicuously into his shirt. He glanced at Dorothy, who was still occupied with banging her head on the table. Grabbing his mug, now empty, the Captain grinned while standing up. The absence of the annoying man who was seated next to her caught Dorothy's attention, and she glanced up to the now standing Duo.

  
  


He was still grinning like a madman.

  
  


" Nice talking to ya Darthy, but I got to get back to my ship."

  
  


Dorothy's annoyed face switched quickly to a smile as he uttered his leave.

  
  


" Aww...too bad, well GOOD-BYE! By the way, the name's Dorothy."

  
  


Duo grinned wider, and walked out of the bar. That was way to easy, wish he could find more maps like that. 

  
  


Maxwell walked the bare streets of Esperia, hands in pockets.The El Diablo Captain whistled as he slowed his pace, to gaze at a beautiful galleon resting on the waves. It was a deep royal blue, silver features and objects adorned it, the sails were perfect, it was impressive. Only one of high importance or one of royalty could own such a ship. Perfect. Just perfect....even the her name seemed perfect for her, La Luna. Oh, what he'd do if he had an extravagant ship like this.

  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  


Back at the Salty Flounder, Dorothy was still sitting down with closed eyes, enjoying being alone. That is...till she reached for the map. Her eyes immediately snapped open to scan the table where she last put the map, but their was nothing. No.....no no NO! This CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Has she lost the map?! 

  
  


Dorothy frantically searched the table, above and under. Nothing. She searched the other tables and the rest of the bar. Nothing. Fear came over her as she racked her mind for an answer of where it could have gone. Going over what had happened, she came to the result that she had it till....till....that annoying braided idiot came to talk to her. Idiot....didn't even know that there is 7 seas. 

  
  


.......no....did that idiot.....did he....he couldn't have stolen the map! Or could he have? Realization dawned on the blonde. She quickly put a few gold pieces onto the table, before bolting out of the bar. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Ah! The sea was always so relaxing, Duo could watch the tide all night long...but alas, he does have to get to the ship before his crew start to worry.

  
  


And so he started walking once again, his eyes still casted to the side, watching the

La Luna. 

  
  


" HEY! YOU!"

  
  


Duo turned around to find the blonde from the bar waving her arms as she ran to him. Damn. What should he do? Did she find out he took the map? That was quick. 

  
  


Dorothy narrowed her eyes at the braided captain in front of her. Slowly, she brought her hand to her waist. Duo was frozen, still going through his options of what to do. Feeling the cold metal of her revolver, the blonde pulled it out and aimed it inches from Duo's head. A click echoed as the safety lock was turned off. 

  
  


Surprise was the understatement of what Duo was feeling right now. How did she do that in that speed? She must be experienced. But where could she have learned that?

  
  


" Hand it over."

  
  


" What?"

  
  


" You know what! Hand it over!"

  
  


Duo was still frozen, unable to move. This was the last thing he was expecting, that's for sure! He stared at the gun while she spat out orders for him to hand over the object, and he came to notice something. This revolver....this revolver that is inches from his head has an emblem on it. The emblem of Rath! The country that is enemies with Esperia! What is a Rath revolver doing in the hands of Dorothy? She couldn't be....she couldn't be a high ranking officer!

  
  


Ok, Duo made his decision. He should get away from Dorothy, fast! But how? An idea came to mind, but it was insanely ridiculous. Dorothy would have to be stupid to fall for it, but he should at least give it a try.

  
  


" Hey! What's over there!?"

  
  


" Huh?"

  
  


Dorothy looked behind her to where Duo was pointing, but found nothing. When she turned back around, Duo was gone.

  
  


Not far though, she thought as she heard his footsteps running to the left direction. She followed in quick pursuit.

* * * * * * * *

A/N: Soooo....whatcha think? Please Please PLEASE send in reviews! I only got 2 reviews for the prologue and although I really like writing this story, I already know how it goes and how it ends, I'm doubting posting it. I'll surely write it, that's for sure, but I might not post it on fanfiction.net anymore. But it's up to you! Anyway, I know I said Heero would be in this chapter, but I promise he will be in the next! And you will see a lot more of Hilde! Till then, byes!!

~Harlequin

  
  



End file.
